criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
University of Life
A Death in Disguise is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 120th case of the game and the 25th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in University, district of Fario. Plot After the team got informed by Faro's health committee that the whole university is under lockdown because of massive food poisoning the team went there to talk with inspectors but once the arrived into the university they were stopped from entering, telling the team that is not safe as the scientist Ronald Crazy confirmed that a new kind of bacteria spread through the university. During the argument a student of music approached telling the team that his friend is dead. The inspector then let the team inside to start the investigation. They then quickly entered the university and inspected the rooms, eventually falling into the cafeteria where they found a body of a student Lexi Wood totally pale blue in her face as her veins were fully visible. Upon searching the cafeteria, Mia told the player that she was probably poisoned but that Matilda will give more information later. They continued investigation and very soon found reasons to suspect janitor Shane Daniels, the previously mentioned music student who is also and leader of rock band "Grant Hell" Grant Leland and Krystyna Moonlight that the team already suspected in earlier investigation. Autopsy reported showed that the killer knew their job and that they put the poison into the victim's drink that by other report is revealed to be wine. Matilda also revealed that inside the poison was a small dose of minerals and proteins that are often used by people who want to stay fit but also that 0,001% of the whole drink contain Zemiq. Later on, while the team recap the case, an angry crowd of students get out to should and protest against the dean, blaming her for their sickness as some student even decided to be radical and use Molotov cocktails. After the struggle with a newly formed riot the team decided to search the scene where they found reasons to suspect a cook Rita Bridges and a football player Luka Cunningham. The team spoke with Shane once again once the team discovered that he wrote a letter of confession to the victim. Shane explained that he he accidentally switched floor cleaner with vinegar which almost caused a death of one student, later finding that the student was Lexi. As well, Mia and the player once again talked to Grant after the argument he had with the victim. Grant confessed that the victim was full of biases and thought that just because he turned into goth he became a Satan worshiper. Later on, the team was approached by Krystyna who claimed to know who the killer is. Krystyna claimed that the victim and Rita had an argument but that she didn't hear good about which topic but that everything happened at the football field. After searching the scene the team needed to approach Luka again because of the threat for the victim. Luka said how the victim just for fun changed his drink with a rotten milk, making him to fear sick and unable to practice the match of his career. The also spoke to Rita who said that the victim is her granddaughter but that she was heavily influenced by some people and that they eventually distanced. On the climax of the murder investigation the team went to arrest Shane for the murder. After multiple denies Shane confessed, telling the duo that he had no other choice but to kill her. Shane continued and explained to the player that Lexi was in some sort of L cult that the team instantly recognized as LUMIA and that she and her two friends was part of that drug production process. Before Mia could ask him anything he continued with explanation, saying that Lexi was the one who started the epidemic by taking a vial of the poison and get all inside the soup Rita was making before fleeing the scene and him seeing everything she did. He then said that he could've stop everything but that he didn't have strength until the first disease happened in university. He then looked up at the team and said that he needed to fix his mistake by killing a person he let to go. He then said that after a longer search he found the place where Lexi's vial was, putting the rest of the liquid Zemiq inside the small glass and put wine inside where he put the note next to the glass, making sure Lexi to notice it and drink. Judge Lawson then started a trial and sentenced him to 35 years in prison. After the trial, the team back to their investigation about Operation Deltoidus and that they need to find Pharmacius as soon is possible, yet they remined themselves that they are still unable to find the secret location of the labor nor the reason why Leonidas just went after them. Barb suggested that they should again talk with dean and see if she has something more to say about everything. As they went to her office there were stopped by her assistant Amy Loren who said that dean is very busy right now. Because of that they decided to ask Amy the same question. Amy shockingly look at the player, telling them that she indeed heard something about that but that she never thought that is real that somewhere inside the campus a big drug labor is operating. Amy told the team that they could search school store because she noticed that a lot of students going there and many of them where part of the "shady category". After searching the place the team found a carton box and decided to search through it only to find a strange glass equipment that they sent to the lab. Karen confirmed that the glass equipment is one of the most expensive drug production equipment and that is not a coincidence to be at the store. She also said that she found a part of the fingerprint that Madison analyzed and confirmed to comes from a local delivery man, that the team met a while ago, Bobby Guacamole. The team approached him again, demanding answers from him. He confessed that he delivered that equipment to university but that he didn't know that the equipment will be used for illegal activities but much rather for science classes. He offered help by telling the team that when he delivered the package a shadow from a distance watched him. When he was asked bout the location he replied that it was near football field. They went there only to discover a sticky note that said "You got too deep, one more step closed and another life will be taken - Pharmacius". In the meantime, Mia and the player went to Shane again to ask him if he still has the vial from Lexi because the team needed to make the antidote for the epidemic of food poisoning. Shane agreed to help and said that some liquid drug that left inside the vial he dropped in the trashcan at the cafeteria. After searching every trashcan the team finally found the vial that they sent to Julian who after certain amount of time finally made the antidote. Mia and the player then approached Rita and asked her if she could cook some soup and putting the antidote into it to make students feel healthy again. Rita agreed to help then and took the vial with antidote, making the hot soup that she also offered to the team. Some moments after the team back to the station, they got another message from Leonidas who told them that he overheard another conversation between Paharacius and another person and that he found that dean works for the labor and that she has a huge plan of expending the production in association with the L cult, or rather to say LUMIA, and sending drug somewhere else outside Campus. With a new discovery made by Leonidas the team get together ready to arrest dean for hiding the stuff from them, but once they back they noticed that dean's doors are opened... Summary 'Victim' * Lexi Wood (Found on cafeteria's sink, her face pale blue) 'Murder Weapon' * Highly Poisonous Wine 'Killer' * Shane Daniels Suspects SDanielsSFB.png|Shane Daniels GLelandSFB.png|Grant Leland KMoonlightC28SFB.png|Krystyna Moonlight RBridgesC28SFB.png|Rita Bridges LCunninghamSFB.png|Luka Cunningham Quasi-Suspect(s) ALorenQSFB.png|Amy Loren BGuacamoleQSFB.png|Bobby Guacamole Killer's Profile * The Killer has diabetes. * The Killer is fit. * The Killer has bad breath. * The Killer has brown eyes. * The Killer has a strains on their shirt. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cafeteria (Clues: Victim's body, Set of keys, Broken object; Victim identified: Lexi Wood) *Examine Set of keys (Result: S DANIELS; New Suspect: Shane Daniels) *Examine Broken object (Result: Diabetes Checker) *Give keys back to Shane Daniels (New Crime Scene: School Store) *Investigate School Store (Clues: Guitar case, Gothic backpack) *Examine Guitar case (Result: "Property of Grant Leland"; New Suspect: Grant Leland) *Examine Gothic backpack (Result: Books; New Suspect: Krystyna Moonlight) *Question Grant Leland about the victim. *Speak to Krystyna Moonlight about the victim. *Analyze Diabetes Checker (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has diabetes) *Autopsy Victim's bod (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is fit) *Go to chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Football Field (Clues: Stopwatch, Faded trophy, Box with balls) *Examine Stopwatch (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Rita Bridges) *Examine Faded trophy (Result: L CUNNINGHAM; New Suspect: Luka Cunningham) *Examine Box with balls (Result: Chewing gum) *Question Amos Castro about the victim (Profile Updated: Amos is fit) *Speak to Luka Cunningham. *Analyze Chewing gum (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has bad breath; New Crime Scene: Shelves) *Investigate Shelves (Clues: Security Camera, Trashcan) *Examine Security Camera (Result: CCTV) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Confession letter) *Question Shane about the confession letter (Profile Updated: Shane has diabetes and it's fit) *Analyze CCTV (09:00:00) *Speak to Grant about the fight between him and the victim (Profile Updated: Grant has diabetes, it's fit and has bad breath) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Check Krystyna's claims (Profile Updated: Krystyna is fit; New Crime Scene: Goals) *Investigate Goals (Clues: Sport bag, Torn pieces) *Examine Sport bag (Result: Broken voice recorder) *Examine Broken voice recorder (Result: Voice recorder) *Examine Torn pieces (Result: BallThreat) *Question Luka about the threat he wrote for the victim (Profile Updated: Luka has diabetes, it's fit and has bad breath) *Analyze Voice recorder (06:00:00) *Ask Rita about the fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Rita has bad breath & Shane has bad breath) *Investigate Cafetria Sink (Clues: Broken glass, Backpack) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Wine glass) *Examine Backpack (Result: Strange cream) *Analyze Wine glass (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has AB- blood type) *Analyze Strange cream (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has stained clothes) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Risky Business 4! Risky Business 4 Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:University (SFB)